Bellatrix's Son
by reinforced hell
Summary: In which Harry Potter is reborn, after quite a few lives, as Turias Lestrange. SLASH and OP!OMC
1. Chapter Alfa

Harry liked to think himself as a person with average intelligence. He didn't really like it when people thought him a prodigy just because he could do X thing at an early age, or accomplished a feat never seen before. In fact, Harry disliked having people know he is capable of anything above average.

Harry likes to think of himself to be a person with average intelligence, but too much time and experience. Honestly, the only reason why he knows what he knows is through years of study practical application, experience, and review. After years of living, he is bound to pick up a thing or two, weather it be to learn how to retain knowledge better, improve memory, or to learn faster in general.

Granted, his age will always be far greater than his body will ever be, but that is to be expected if one is reborn constantly.

No matter how many times he is birthed, though, he will never get over how disturbing his baby years are. Honestly, he'd rather be ignorant of the whole baby years. though, it is fun to mess with the parents, as they can't really blame the innocent infant of the complex pranks pulled.

Speaking of being reborn, Harry had came into consciousness not long ago, and he quickly took note that, yes, he is again in the womb of his newest mother. It was a little disorienting, waking in the womb after going to sleep last night. It appeared to Harry that he had died in his sleep in his last life. His wife would probably find his body. 'Well, that's new,' he thought in his old wise tone, 'Apparently Death isn't mad at me anymore, he has been quite violent as of late. I do wonder whose identity I stole this time.'

Death can't really create life, but he _can_ hold off something's death. So, if a fetus was _supposed to_ die, he has no problems placing Harry's 'soul' in the fetus' position to live out his/her life. Though, Harry did prefer to be male.

Harry's young ears picked up some murmurings from outside the womb, and he felt his mother's distress. He knew his birth will not be much later, as this was the tell-tale sign that he'll be birthed soon. In no short order [for him at least] he felt cold air hit his pink skin for the first time in this life.

Harry had opened his eyes to a blurry sight that all newborns have, and the experienced in the room said, "It's a boy!" to which Harry was relieved. He had nothing against women, in fact they have his highest respect, but he's not a masochist. take his birth for example, he'd much rather be the idiotic man who took his lover's hand tan the woman pushing a _living being_ out of them.

Harry was handed off to her mother, [Honestly give the woman a break!] and he fruitlessly tried to look at her face. He wanted to see his momma damnit! Then, surprisingly he heard a familiar voice, "He's a quiet one."

It was a woman's voice, unmistakably his mother's from the direction he heard it. It was, though soft sounding, voice of Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry's little body jerked in surprise at her voice and what it meant coming from his mother. What were the chances him being born into the Lestrange Family.

His new mother sounded saner than he remembered her as, so he decided to give her a chance. Besides, what she did was a long time ago and not yet to happen. He couldn't really condemn her for a crime yet committed. And, for all he knew, this could be one of the alternate universes he already messed with to make her more 'light'. He faintly heard his name becoming 'Turias Lestrange' before his young body required sleep.

One night when Bellatrix was tending to his baby needs [ewe] and trying to get him to fall asleep, she started talking to him, trying to bore him with her voice. "I swear you are going to Gryffindor when you're older, where they are stubborn and too foolish to fall asleep." She smiled fondly to him as she coed. It was difficult for Harry not to have a bit of 'accidental' magic right then. It was weird for him to have _this woman_ coo over _him_. 'But,' he reminded himself, 'we are different people this time, and I did make a promise to myself/' Harry continued to look up at her with innocent baby blue eyes.

Bellatrix smiled at the baby in her arms, so wide awake and unnaturally alert for one so young. She knew the house elves would take care of her little boy, but she much preferred to tend to the baby even in the middle of the night. She always wanted to be a mother, and this is a part of that; late nights rocking the baby in her arms waiting for him to fall asleep. Though she was absolutely exhausted, she wouldn't trade it for the world. She started singing a song she used to sing her little sisters when they had nightmares to calm them down so they could sleep again. The soft melody laced with a little bit of magic proved fruitful to get the boy back to sleep. "Goodnight Turias," she whispered. It was the last thing Harry heard before he completely succumbed to Morpheus' embrace.

*_* A/N: From now on Harry will be referred to Turias.

Turias was a quiet baby, only crying when he absolutely needed something. By the time he was two, both the House of Black and the House of Lestrange became worried about Turias as he hadn't said his first word yet.

Bellatrix [Bella] had taken to reading to him every night before bed, and making sure he understood English. When he was three, Harry had started having regular playdates with Draco Malfoy [his cousin] to make sure it wasn't a social issue. By age four they had another thing to worry over, other than his silence he had never had any accidental magic. Rodolfus, his father, blamed the black genes for giving him a squib heir. Bellatrix, the mother bear she is, never let anything bad happen to her baby. She was a strong believer of the old family tradition of family comes first. Her son was her flesh and bood, her husband was not; if it came down to a choice she would choose her son. If she lost her baby boy she didn't know what she would do; her son was her sanity.

Turias was testing his parents, seeing if they had the patience to wait until his eleventh birthday. So far, they did. They acted the part of a loving family, doting on their child despute the possibility that he _might_ be a squib. They looked past his lavk of speavh and accidental magic.

When Turias Lestrange was ten, during one of Harry's play dates with Draco, he spoke his first words in that lifetime. Harry overheard Lucius badmouthing him about his apparent 'squib' status, and tat as the reason he spoke. He walked in on, "…bloody squib can't even speak! I'm glad I married the _good_ sister, the sister that could give me a _proper_ heir."

Harry could see his mother about to curse Lucius, and he also noticed that his father's haw was clenched tightly. Lucius didn't seem to notice he was pissing off most present; including his wife.

Despite how unnaturly quiet the boy was, he managed to capture the hearts of most he meets. He can't play on heartstrings that don't exist, though.

Upon sight of her son, Bellatrix forced herself to relax; she would do all she could to keep him shealtered from the horrors of the world. If only she knew. Turias smiled at her faintly, and his eyes refocused on Lucius, frowning. "Harsh words and little ears, Lucius," Narcissa lightly reprimanded him. She too noticed Turias' entrance.

Lucius turned around to see Turias – once known as Harry Potter – standing in the doorway. He smirked, "Well it's not like he'll repeat anything around Draco. Honestly Narcissa, I don't even know why we continue with these little playdates. He's obviously not going to Hogwarts!" he sneered.

Harry raised and eyebrow, his innocent grey eyes darkening into Avada Kedavra green; he was not impressed. He saw his mother go for her wand, her need to protect her baby outweighing her need to keep him from seeing violence. He looked away to her and said, "Mother, nothing good will come of cursing Uncle Lucius. He'll still be a pompous fool. And Uncle," he turned his gaze back to the aforementioned man, "Lack of evidence does not in itself become evidence. Remember that." Then his eyes went back to their usual innocent brightness. He smiled childishly and ran out of the room to find where Draco went off to.

It took a moment for the adults to come back from their shock. It was Bellatrix that gathered her wits first. She ran out of the room after her son.

After that day, Turias' parents doubled their efforts to get him to speak to them, but he just wouldn't. He would do like always and play the innocent boy looking at them like they were insane. Eventually they relented and let him be, as always.


	2. Chapter Bravo

The day Turias' Hogwarts letter arrived was most likely the moment Rodolfus was most proud for his son, though he still found his lack of accidental magic very odd and not a little bit disconcerting. What confused him the most, though, was how Ollivander reacted. He had taken one look at his son Turias and had gestured him forward.

Like any normal parent, when his son began to follow the creepy old man he followed too. Ollivander only shot a questioning look to Turias before he allowed him to follow. He led them to Ollivander's back room and Rodolfus' eyes widened in surprised understanding; Ollivander was going to custom-make his son's wand. It was almost unheard of to get a wand custom-made. All of this went without comment.

When they reached the inside, Ollivander was about to say something before certain containers broke open to admit five ingredients. They flung themselves towards Turias. Luckily he caught all five. Ollivander gave a wide smile; it certainly saved him a lot of time from directing him over a bunch of wand cores and woods. If Ollivander thought the choices were odd, he didn't comment on it. "Well! Let's get you a wand!"

He gingerly took the ingredients from the 'boy', but had to fight with one of the woods, as it kept trying to go back to Turias' hands. He brought them off to a little out-of-the way worktable to start the process. This would be a challenge, but he knew just to do! Besides, he likes a good challenge.

Ollivander started with the living wood, sense it was giving him so much trouble. He shot a curious eye to Turias and asked gingerly, "A few drops of your blood, if you will?" The boy smiled faintly and walked over to the man. Turias took the proffered blade ad made a clean slice across his palm without hesitation. His father raised an eyebrow. Ollivander took his hand and brought it up so that the blood dripped on the wood. The blood dropped into the wood, and the Livingwood stopped trying to impale Turias.

Ollivander nodded, satisfied, and returned to his workstation. He placed the infused Livingwood down and moved onto the Elderwood. He looked at the possible cored for a moment before deciding on the phoenix feather. Rodolfus watched, intreaged, as the old man placed the feather on the wood, waved hiswand, and the feather was absorbed into the wood.

Next was the last want and core, Burningwood and phoenix ash. Ollivander smiled faintly at the last two. He levitated the two to each other and infused them together. Normally if he were to touch such a volatile combination before infusion he would burn to death.

Then Ollivander picked up the three new wands and placed them in a circle, tip pointing out. He made a few complicated wand movements to which Rodolfus knew nothing about, but Turias secretly did.

Ever so slowly, the wand rose into the air until only the bottoms of the handles could touch the worktop. Now virticle, the wands lifted off the tabletop and began to spin quickly, too quickly to discern the individual wands; they could only see a blur.

Abruptly they stoped spinning as one, and the resilt was an intricate wand of wood intwined in a spiral. The three different woods were clearly discernible by their respective colours: the white of the Livingeod, the grey of the Elderwood, and the black f the Burningwood. The wand glowed slightly, each wood their respective colors, though none were white sure how the Burningwood glowed black. Almost as fast as the wand started glowing it ended.

Turias was jarred out of his thought on the wand by Ollivander's impatient, "Well? Give it a wave." So Turias did. When Turias gingerly picked up the wand, he needn't have waved for white, grey, and black sparks to shoot out the end of it. Turias grinned, and couldn't have helped but to mummer quietly, "Beautiful." As if in response to his praise, the wand thrummed with power, almost like a bird would preen its feathers. Turias' grin brightened considerably. He considered his new wand, on fingered that the wand was only made of magical elements that the magic inside it was probably sentient, or at least capable of supporting sentience. Later, when he found that the wand was in fact sentient, he boosted the intelligence to match that of a real phoenix.

"Burning wood and Phoenix ash wand, Elderwood and Phoenix feather wand, and Livingwood and Livingblood fused together. Passive, great for defense! Powerful, very powerful." Turias raised an eyebrow at Ollivander, pleased when the 'older' man looked away from his stare. Leave it to him to get a passivism's wand great for fighting. He took the warning for what it was, though. He will have to fight however much he won't want to.

They had left then, after paying [27 Galleons, the price of three wands, understandably. It didn't stop Rodolfus from grumbling about his 'expensive son' though,] to get Turias' first year supplies.

They had gone early that day to avoid the usual crowd of people, Rodolfus guessed right that Turias wouldn't like large crowds, and they had gone to Ollivander's first because it had been the first open. By the end of their small shopping spree, they had finally worked their way to the clothing shop. Rodolfus noticed his son's unease with the by now fully crowded ally, and suggested softly, "How about I go get the ingredients I need, and you can get some Hogwarts cloths – you know the ones – so that we can leave faster?"

Turias nodded gratefully, and he went on his way. Rodolfus couldn't help but give a small smile to his sun. He thought his son was a perfectly behaved boy, albeit too quiet at times, and no matter what anyone says, he knew his boy was brilliant. He's not too sure his boy knows, that, though.

Turias stepped into Madam Makin's Robes for all Occasions, and smiled slightly in memory of the first time he went here in Diagon Ally. He inclined his head to Draco, who was getting his robes done. Just after he walked in, his alternate self – Harry Potter – walked in as well. Madam Malkin looked up from her work on Draco's robes. She smiled brightly and quickly walked over to them. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked, giving a mother's smile. They both nodded. Turias gave Harry a small friendly smile.

They both were ushered up to stand on the stools. "Turias," Draco greeted politely with an inclination of his head. Draco then started to ramble on about this and that to the silent two. Turias could easily read Harry's irritation with the blond, though it was hidden quite will. He never did understand he had started wearing his emotions on his sleeve upon reaching Hogwarts in his previous life. He smelled foul play, though he couldn't prove anything. He knew of a way to at least change the topic Draco was rambling about.

He turned fully towards Harry after Madam Malkin stopped taking his measurements, "I'm Turias Lestrange," he said to the small, skinny boy with green eyes and black hair; he extended his hand to the smaller boy.

The entire shop fell silent, and a few became fearful of the boy named Turias. Not only was his surname well known and feared, but it was well known that the boy couldn't speak. Not even to his own parents would he speak a word. He was as famous for his silence as Dumbledore for his outlandish robe designs.

Harry – either uncaring or oblivious of the silence and its meaning – took the proffered hand and gave a small shy smile. "Harry," he whispered in return. Turias' face morphed from genuine politeness to understanding, Turias remembered well the reactions of saying the Potter name, in public, in reference to himself.

"Well met," Turias said, and returned to waiting for his father. It is traditional for the father to take the son to their Hogwarts shopping; it is also customary for the father to escort their son from the store.

Those simple words seemed to break Draco from his shock to cut Harry off from what he was about to say, "How did you get Turias to speak?! I've been trying to get him to talk ever sense I could remember! I didn't even think he _could_ talk" Harry now looked confused as the rest were still unsure if what they saw had happened. Turias was just looking like the perfect picture f innocent.

Turias figured he should get a 'best actor' award at some point in one of his lifetimes. Turias then began to go into a sort of 'trance' like state, and abruptly snapped out of it only to hug the smaller boy tightly. He whispered in a way so only Harry could hear him, "Don't you let what the Dursleys say get to you. Don't let any of the Wizarding World's prejudice influence you, especially from those you love or will love. Don't let the media hurt you. Most of all, do not sacrifice who you are to have friends, for what are relationships built on a lie?" Turias stepped away from this world's Harry Potter, leaving said Potter to be thoroughly shocked, and looked expectantly at the door. Two seconds later his father and Hagrid entered. Turias left with his father not long after paying for the plain robes. His father didn't say anything about his son's choices as he knew his son had a silent wardrobe/ The only thing his parents cared about was the quality of the clothing so that he looked at least like he had considerable wealth, though looks modest. It is a hard look to pull off, but somehow Turias is able to pull it off. Not to say he doesn't have fancy clothing, he just doesn't like to wear them.

The rest of the month of August passed by like any other, except Draco had a new topic to talk about. Turias wasn't too sure, as they were only eleven, but he suspected Draco would develop a little crush on Harry "Probably a poor muggleborn, what with those rags," Potter. Seriously, how else can he explain why Draco almost always is on the topic of the boy?


	3. Chapter Charlie

In every life Turias had, he had wondered why the students didn't just floe, apparate, or use a portkey from home or a public floe. That was, until he asked. Tuned out the Hogwarts train poses a chance to monitor the potential students to gauge their characteristics to make it easier for the sorting hat. It also worked as a medical scan, in such it gauges what nutrients a student may need and place the appropriate item on the menu for the welcoming feast. It would then scan the current heath of a student to see if their families were mistreating them physically, its main focus being on the muggleborns. The idea was that the prospecting witch or wizard was being mistreated for their abilities. It had been this way sense the founder's time. Though in these days the information was either neglected through being overworked, or outright ignored by not knowing what the information was for. It was supposed to be given to the resident healer at the school, but somewhere along the way it changed to the headmaster when the headmaster was the healer.

This slight oversight had changed the completely understandable scan to inform the student's healer of the student's current health, to an invasion of privacy with the information given to someone not a healer and therefore not bound by oath to protect their privacy.

So it was a very quiet Turias that was sitting in a compartment all to himself; he blocked the normal medical scan that would have taken place. His family had gotten to the station ridiculously early, so as not to deal with a crowd. Turias had a now shrunken trunk in the pocket of his roe, and he was looking out the window to haze upon the now crowded station. He was looking for his alternate self. He knew his alternate would not like the crowds; it's the symptoms of his abuse. Turias was going to make it a point to only speak when need be, or to any friends he will make, his parents, and 'himself'. In the meantime, he wondered what the sorting hat will do this time around.

The compartment door opened to permit Harry Potter in the room. Turias had charmed the compartment to only be able to be seen by those with pure intentions. Harry lugged his trunk inside, and Turias smiled slightly. He watched Harry look to his belongings to the luggage compartment rack to his luggage again.

Harry looked out the door's window to see if anyone was watching then wandlessly wordlessly levitated his trunk onto the rack. Harry then noticed Turias sitting on the bench watching him. Harry jumped and took on a scared look, like he expected Turias to do something to him.

Turias gave him a reassuring look, and said, "Your secret is safe with me, Harry Potter." Harry still looked wary, but nodded none-the-less. They both seemed perfectly content with the silence, only Harry had pulled out a book to read silently, Turias only spared him a glance when he had brought the book out, making it wasn't on the book list.

In no short order, the train left the station, with Turias lost in the scenery, and Harry lost in a fictitious book. It was a book about _his_ adventures, actually. Turias was amused to note a certain redhead could not find their compartment, nor could a certain blond cousin of his. Their silence was interrupted by said redhead opening the door to the compartment. He said, "I heard Harry Potter was on the train; have you seen him?" He had directed the question towards Harry Potter himself; the fool hadn't even known what Harry looked like. Harry shook his head in the negative; he didn't really want to call attention to himself any more than already. He had a feeling this boy would want to call plenty of attention to himself. If no-one knew what he looked like, all the better, in his opinion. The boy's attention then turned to Turias, just noticing him. "What's this? Another future Dark Snake? You best stay away from him, mate, they're evil!" He directed the last question to Harry, and Turias just raised an eyebrow, impressed with a poor image of this version's Ronald Weasely. The redhead sneered at them, and walked away. Turias cursed the obscurity of intent detectors.

Turias sighed inaudibly and shook his head at the disbelieving look Harry gave him. They just enjoyed the rest of the trim in comfortable silence, reading by the whitchlight when it got dark. At one point, Turias got his trunk out of his pocket, unshrunk it, and pulled out his Hogwarts robes to change into, having been in his good robes, for public appearances. Harry got what Turias was doing and quickly followed his example, though he chose to change in the loo.

They made it off the train just fine, and then dutifully followed the half-giant Hagrid. In the boats they were joined by a shy pudgy boy rich brown hair who he knew to be Nevil Longbottom and a girl with curly brown hair and a knack for asking more questions then there were answers for, who was this world's Hermione Granger. Turias smiled, glad that these friends didn't change from his first life.

Hermione was a little sad that Turias didn't peak, though, as it was one less victim of her curiosity. Secretly, that was the reason why Turias stayed quiet for the ride. Granted it didn't stop her from bombarding Harry with questions on why that was, thinking Turias was a close friend or twin. He could see how someone would think they were twins, as they did have a lot of similar traits, and they were in the same year.

The rest of the trip was the same as e remembered with McGonagall giving the same old speech about the houses and house system and then leading them into a lie in the center of attention.

The hat sung its song, and so the sorting started. Hermione went to the Gryffindor table with pride, and only a slight amount of disappointment of not ending up in Ravenclaw. Longbottom was next, and he shy boy went right into Gryffindor, confusing many. More were confused as to why Turias' name was not called, for those that noticed. Turias' cousin –Draco – was sorted into Slytherin. He would do well in that house considering how good his acting skills were to pull the wool over his father's eyes. If Turias wasn't given the best acting award, Draco should be. Draco had only ever shown his true self to Turias, and he was the littlest bit happy that he was the one Draco chose to show his true self to. Then again he thought that Turias _couldn't_ repeat anything said to him.

The name Potter was called, effectively quieting the hall, directing all attention to the quiet boy named Harry.

The hat was halfway between delighted and infuriated with Harry's sorting. It was one of the most difficult he had ever had. Well, other than that _bloody immortal git._ The problem was not a lack of attributes to fit a house, it was that the boy could fit in _every_ house equally, but would not necessarily be happy in any of them. Finally the hat went with, "Apprentice!" The hat knew this would cause problems, but he didn't really care; it's not its job to care about that, it's its job to sort the children.

The silence was almost tangible in that moment. It took Harry handing the hat back to a shocked Minerva for the students to start clapping politely, automatically. Harry wasn't entirely sure where to sit, but as if sensing his thoughts [he was pretty sure it did, after all the hat could] a relatively small table appeared close to the sorting stool at the front. Harry gratefully sat down, ignoring [or trying to] all of the stares he received.

In no short order all were sorted aside from Turias. None knew for sure why he was called out of order, but some had a fleeting idea. Fellies Flitwick's theory was that it was similar to dueling tournaments wherein the most powerful duels were held last. His theory was that those with significant control of their magic would be taken out of order. Though he didn't put much stock into it, as why would you bother?

In reality, the hat had recognized part of the boy's magical signature, and correctly guessed that it was going to take a while to sort him. The sorting hat looks at the earliest memories of the child onward and sort where they would best fit. Turias smirked slightly as darkness settles over his eyes. The hat sighed in resignation as it set about to do its job. However, he did protest that his job is to sort _children_ not immortal reincarnations. At least he had a pleasant chat as he worked. It had been quite a few lifetimes sense he had been 'sorted', and the hat had to be 'updated to make a proper placement'. The only way to get out of it would be for the student to make a choice towards one of the possible houses. No chance would that happen as Turias was enjoying the first two-sided conversation in 11 years.

After two minutes, the longest sorting in Hogwarts History [normally the immortal student would pick one to get it over with, but this time he was starved for intelligent conversation as he had spoken very little in the last 11 years or so]. The hat finally announced his house with a shout of, "Apprentice!"

The announcement of his house gained the same stunned silence as Harry's. It isn't well known what being an Apprentice of Hogwarts meant. Even the Headmaster didn't fully know what this meant, as it was before his time that the last apprentice graced the halls.

Turias sat at the small round table with two chairs, giving a reassuring smile towards Harry. Harry smiled shyly in return, eyes dropping to the table.

Dumbledore stood to make his announcement, and motioned for the food to appear. Harry's eyes bugged out at the sight of the food on their table, and quickly loaded his plate with food. Harry ate like he hadn't eaten in a week, which, in all honesty, he probably hadn't. Somehow, he still kept his manners, though. It was an impressive feat.

Dumbledore stood up again to make his end of feast announcement, gaining everyone's attention. He smiled gently with a twinkle in his eye He began, "For those of you that do not know, someone can only become an Apprentice of Hogwarts if they fit into all Houses, a mature individual, an above average power and a great deal of patience.

"Now, to those new to Hogwarts, welcome, to those returning welcome back! The forbidden forest…" Turias tuned the old man out, already having heard what they had to say.

In no short order all the students were off to bed, aside from Harry and Turias whom were asked to follow the heads of houses to Dumbledore's office. Seeing the look of apprehension on Harry's face, Turias placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave another encouraging look. Harry had stiffened at the contact, but after seeing Turias' smile, he forced himself to relax.

To the office, the headmaster had headed the march of twos into the room.

No-one seemed to notice that Harry was getting more and more worried despite Turias' silent reassurance that nothing was wrong. Slowly, Harry was starting to panic. His thoughts were centered around the thought that Turias and him would not be able to attend Hogwarts as they weren't sorted into one of the four prominent houses.

All Harry wanted was to be normal and have a loving family like a normal person. He had finally found a place in the world where he was like other; he had found a community he belonged to. All of that was being threatened, and he felt he could do nothing about it. This just proved he was a freak, the sorting hat just confirmed it, sorting him apart from all the normal people. Though he refused to believe something was truly wrong with the his first ever friend.

Once everyone was settled, and offered a lemon drop, Dumbledore began. Everyone aside from Turias was oblivious of Harry's self-destructive thought process. "I'm sure you all were wondering about the Apprentice of Hogwarts position. Well, I must admit I do not know all that comes with the title, but what I do know is this:

"A Hogwarts Apprentice must keep a certain level of maturity from a young age, have an above-average magical core or at least a well-developed one, they must have an above average intelligence level, and all traits of the four houses but none of the drawbacks.

"To stay within the house, they must maintain a certain grade level set by the education board. They also must also take all the standard muggle subjects, and again maintain high grades.

"With the title also comes some perks the others do not have, as they _were_ the original prefects. It was only after there were too few of them that the prefect position was created. The Apprentices do not have house points, they do not have a curfew, and they may go anywhere in Hogwarts and her grounds that She allows them to go, even in private chambers within reason.

"It will take a while for the house-elves to setup the commons, so I guess you'll have to do with one of the House rooms for now. So, where do you with to go for the next little while until the rooms are ready?" the explanation was directed to the entire room, but the question at the end was directed to a now calm Harry. Dumbledore didn't bother with directing the question to Turias; it is well known the boy couldn't – or won't – speak. The popular thought is the boy is a Seer, and only talks if it is of significant importance.

Instead of Harry answering as expected, Turias did. He made a show of losing focus, and then pointed directly to Pomona Sprout. She nodded her head at the unasked question and motioned for the boys to follow her out. "Come on ten, Misers Potter and Lestrange," she beckoned. Dutifully, the boys that looked remarkably alike stood as one to follow the woman out of the office. For a long moment Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Fillus Flitwick just stared after the leaving students, all lost in their thoughts about the two odd boys and what took place. They didn't understand why or how Turias Lestrange was made an Apprentice – he didn't seem the type.

Down by a portrait of a fruit bowl, Pomona stood beside the two boys that were so much alike. She showed them how to get into the common, by tapping on wooden barrels to a set pattern, and led them into the room. She sent them a motherly smile and quickly explained the basics of Hogwarts. For example when breakfast is, their rooming arrangements for now [they will be sharing a room, as all the first years in Hufflepuff share a room with one other person] and showed them to their room.

"I guess I'll leave you to it," She said at last, and left them to settle into their rooms. Their room was fairly large, with two single size beds, one on each side of the room. Harry's trunk was at the foot of the left bed, the one by the window, and Turias took out his shrunken trunk to place by the right, enlarging it when it was in place. Harry gathered his clothes he will sleep in and left to change in their shared bathroom. Turias just changed into pajama bottoms, and slipped under the sheets. Not long after Harry returned wearing a too-large shirt, and slipped into his bed.

Turias was awoken from his peaceful sleep by Harry's restless sleep. It sounded to Turias like Harry was having nightmares. He remembered having nightmares in his first year, and after being embarrassed by it he had looked into ways so that the others wouldn't know about it. Turias couldn't let that happen again.

Turias slipped out of his bed to go over to Harry. Carefully he shook Harry awake, and said, "Sh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, it's over; it's not real. You are safe now." As he was speaking, he had climbed into the bed and hugged the now calmed down boy.

It didn't take long for Harry to drift, but when Turias made to get up Harry just clutched tighter and mumbled sleepily, "No – stay." Turias smiled sadly to his alternate self.

He whispered in reply, "Okay, I'll stay."

Turias maneuvered the smaller boy in his arms so that they both were under the blankets, and drifted off to sleep holding the too-small boy in his arms. In his past lives, it was something he had done for younger siblings or his children when they had nightmares or trouble sleeping. He had protected them with his 'life' when they were in danger; he made a diction right then to protect the boy in his arms with his current life as well. He knew too well Harry had gone through too much already to not have anyone there for him.

Harry awoke earlier than he set his mechanical alarm clock, as he always did. Honestly, he only set an alarm to make sure he doesn't oversleep. What was not usual for him, however, was waking up in the arms of another person. Memories of the previous night came back to him in a flash. He blushed furiously, he had asked them to sleep in his bed, added onto the fact that the other boy- Turias – had seen his weakness; he had seen his nightmare induced sleep.

He began to panic, he thought of how his fist friend wouldn't want to be friends anymore, now that he saw how pathetic he was. Honestly, who has nightmares at boarding school? He should have known it would only be a matter of time for Turias to find out he is a freak, he would even think it freaky that he wanted him to hold him while he slept.

Harry began to try to slip out of Turias' hold, to sneak away from Turias, that inevitable conflict for a while, and to gain some semblance of dignity.

Harry didn't know whether to panic more or to be delighted when his gentle prodding to get Turias to let go only made Turias' arms grip tighter and bring him closer to his body. When one is panicking they don't really have rational thought, so it only added to his panic that he wouldn't be able to save face; Turias would see him as some freak that wants to be held by another boy. He was hyperventilating, and realized that he did want to be held and comforted by the boy in front of him; He wanted to feel protected. Now his feelings were so confusing because he didn't want Turias to think him as normal, but at the same time he wanted to be right where he was. He had never been held before, and it felt wonderful to him, and it made the dread in his stomach grow stronger to realize when is inevitably rejected, he would never feel it again.

Through Harry's angst filled thoughts he failed to notice that his now wild movements had awoken the subject of said thoughts. Turias noticed where Harry's thoughts were headed, and quickly sought to remedy the situation. He brought Harry ever closer, resting Harry's head I the name of his neck, and carded his hand thorough Harry's wild hair. From his time as Harry, he knew that someone playing with his hair always felt wonderful and was a surefire way to calm him down almost faster than a calming draught.

When Harry stopped shaking and silent sobbing, Turias asked, "Are you okay now?" Harry nodded into his, and Turias continued, "All right, how about we get up and head down for breakfast, hmm? But first, promise me you won't hide your nightmares from me, I can't help you if I don't know what is going on. I'm a good listener, and I'm always open if you have something to say." Another, albeit hesitant, nod, and Turias released his hold on the small boy. They slowly got up to get dressed. Turias politely looked away from Harry's side of the room for him to dress in privacy, though Turias _did_ see everything there was to see of Harry, having _been_ him. When they walked out of their rooms, Turias discreetly cast a few security wards, to ensure their things will be kept safe. Hufflepuff sure are loyal, but it is _who_ they are loyal to that needs to be asked.


	4. Chapter Delta

**Chapter Delta**

* * *

Harry and Turias had sat at the same place as they had last time, but this time for breakfast instead of dinner. It was a stifling silence, with Harry too shy to start a conversation, and Turias having not known how to start the conversation with his past self, despite knowing all he did about himself, and all the past years he had lived.

They were thankful for the interruption of their awkward silence that came in the form of Professor McGonagall handing out their schedules for the day, and had then taken a look set schedule. When their eyes has strayed to their pages, McGonagall nodded once without their noticing and had then walked away.

On their schedule, Turias knew that their schedule was very different from the average first-year student, and it looked like they mainly had self-study except for the times when they had practicals with the professors and the rest of the students of their year. Of course, he wouldn't be the one to inform Harry of that, as he knew that it was already much for the boy to be so different, even amongst his fellow wizards. It would set the fragile boy into a silent panic attack, and it would be one that would be major - as any panic attack is prone to be - but it would go unnoticed by anyone not looking for it or not a professional.

Satisfied with the schedule, and knowing what the concentrated frown on Harry's face meant, Turias decided to speak up again. Of course, he made sure everyone else didn't know that he had done it through some subtle use of different types of glamours. "Sense we have the same schedule, we should study together. After breakfast I have just the place to do so, so follow me." Harry had nodded his assent, and then they went back to finishing their breakfast, with Turias keeping a close eye on Harry to make sure he ate.

After their large breakfast, Turias had led Harry on a very little known path all the way up to the seventh level. There, Turias had then paced back and forth in front of a smooth expanse of wall until a very unremarkable door had appeared. Turias looked back to see Harry with a grin on his face, looking at where the door was situated, and Turias could practically hear the thought that went through Harry's head of, "I love magic."

Turias smirked, and then he beckoned Harry forward while opening said unremarkable door. But that was just the door, and inside it was the Room of Requirements, or the Come and Go room as the elves had lovingly dubbed it. This very room, Turias himself had created in a past life, long ago and even longer still in his own personal history. It was so long ago that Turias had forgotten what he had named it, and he had forgotten what it was named.

He still remembered how it worked, and how to make one, though.

It was in this room that Turias had set about educating young Harry, and it was the best room to do so, what with it catering to their needs as they went. In the next month, Harry had progressed quite well in his studies, and Turias had been sure not to tell Harry just how far he had progressed.

From the mixture of having a personal teacher in the subjects of the schedule, and Harry being a natural quick learner, Turais was able to bring Harry's education to match and exceed Harry's knowledge of the wizarding world of any pureblood child. Of course, the lessons weren't just in pureblood etiquette.

They weren't even confined to the guideline that was in their schedule. Turias had been teaching Harry anything from how to properly hold a blade, cooking, cleaning, some of the third year and above courses, and some of the things from the Dark Arts, even.

Turias didn't believe in any of the stigma against the Dark Arts, having lived in times when Witches and Wizards had freely used them, and many a person had openly used methods thought impossible or taboo.

Of course, Turias hadn't been able to shove the knowledge into Harry's head without harming him, so Harry was really only in a beginner stage for everything except the pureblood knowledge on who was who, and etiquette. Because of the press for time, the room they used to study was modified, as per the original capabilities, to change how time on the inside of said room flows.

That thought brought back memories of times Turias had read into the Science Fiction genre. He had smirked at the thought that humans have been using time travel for thousands of years, yet technology hadn't been able to simulate it yet. He had been a fan of one series in a previous life, as the main character, when met with death, struck quite close to home. He had later found out that he was almost every one of the Doctors on that show, through his different lifetimes. It was a very surreal experience to finally know that his fellow Doctors were himself, and that he himself had been a fan of himself.

He briefly wondered how his character would have reacted to the knowledge that humans have had time travel, and his precious space expansion tech for thousands of years, even before proper governments had formed. Hell, he even wondered for the thousandth time what that character's reaction to magic itself would have been. It would be interesting to know.

So it was at the end of this month, that Turias was proud to say - if he had had been known for talking - that Harry was a novice in many different subjects. Of course, Turias didn't tell Harry that he knew more than the average first year student, nor how abnormal it was that he could do a fair few Dark spells. Turias was careful, however, to teach Harry magic safety. Magic safety was not dissimilar to gun safety, or common sense in handling blades and bows from some of the times he had lived in. There was the normal, "Don't point it at people, it's dangerous," but that was the bare bones of it. He had to be taught how to properly handle his emotions, as that was what Dark magic was tied to: the emotions and even more so the desires. It was why love potions, compulsion charms, most curses (as they used the emotions for a greater effect), and many others were considered Dark.

In fact, using this classification of Olde, plenty of spells that the Ministry of Magic of the time that considered Light, were in fact Dark. Like the Patronus Charm.

Another fact about the two camps, Light and Dark magic was poorly translated from the original language that defined them, which was supposed to be translated to Apathy and Sensation, respectively. The users at the time, when they had transitioned from one language to another, didn't like the negative connotation of Apathy to be applied to them, so they used Light and Dark. They weren't really contested, too, because the majority of magic users were Light oriented, or had the ability to use Light magic.

Which was another reason why Dark magic had such stigma, because it took someone in control of their emotions to use Dark magic, lest there normally be a very violent backlash that would harm not only the user, but also others. On the other end, if light magic was cast incorrectly, the only result would be a failed spell. There wouldn't normally be a backlash of having too good a mental image of the desired effect, or a poor one. If there was too poor an image, normally the spell just wouldn't work. The exception was transfiguration, in which there were more factors.

The killing curse, Avada Kedavra, was an example of too much emotion being used in a spell resulting in a poor cast. It was originally a spell invented for healers, and to be administered to patients suffering from a variation of ailments. It was originally the medical version of the Finite spell, and cast with a strong sense of pity, mercy, love, empathy for pain and suffering, anguish or anxiety for the patient. When cast with anger or a very strong emotion in the opposite strand of emotions, it does the opposite effect in disastrous effect. Except for mercy, in which it would result in a case of active euthanasia.

The other unforgivable curses were similar cases of warped versions of healing magic. It was one of the reasons why Turias was so respectful of healers, doctors, and nurses because they had the tools to kill easily and untraceably, but they don't. Instead they use their craft for the betterment of their patients in any way they could.

Light magic, on the other hand, was anything that fell into the classification of if you had to visualize the effect desired. With light magic, the mood didn't matter for the spell to work, as their castor could be wildly out of control of their emotions but with such a clear head that the magic would work. The levitation charm was a perfect example of this, where the castor could be overwhelmed with fear, but with a clear enough image of what they wanted the object to do so that it worked.

Then there was Grey magic, where there had to be a mixture of the two taking place in order for the magics to work. There were many examples of this, and they often were the most complex or complicated magics. There was anything from magically binding contracts - whereupon they'd be null and void if the signee wasn't mentally culpable, to blood magic runes etched into one's own skin. There were, of course, very rare instances that neither were involved, and they were considered Grey as well.

Then there was the slight issue of making sure he knew how to properly manage his own emotions and have a clear head in order to properly learn and cast his magic. Turias had taught Harry different meditation techniques, until they found one that helped and worked for Harry. Unsurprisingly, it was a different technique to the one that Turias favoured, as Harry was not as experienced as Turias.

For this reason, Turias had taught Harry the other techniques anyway, as he knew that Harry would change as he gained experience.

At the end of their month, the two had to have a checkup in all of their studies, a larger test in each subject to see how well they were progressing and if they needed to move them to be taught with the rest of the students. This also had the downside of having a large practical for each of them, to see if what they had learned in study was applicable to reality.

Of course, they had had previous experience practicals, but that was with the rest of the class, and in the case of potions they were paired together. Here, they were expected to come in alone, and create an entire potion from scratch without the instructions on the board.

Turias had faith that Harry could do it, and he himself knew he would pass. Many a potion he had had to brew himself in his past lives. He knew that they were expected to brew any potion that they wanted.

Before they were to create the potion of their choice, though, they had to write about it. They were expected to state what it was, the content, how it was made, its use, and finally how it was applied.

Turias had been scheduled with the resident potions master first, but he was there mainly to just make sure he didn't explode or wasn't cheating. It was the last one that was most important, and Professor Severus Snape put the most emphasis on. If there was one thing the great bat, as he was dubbed by the student populace, hated most, it was cheaters. As much as he had bemoaned when a dunderhead student had melted a cauldron or outright blew up, he figured that since they were at the epicenter, he would go easy on them.

He also figured that since it was literally the description of Slytherin, he would go the easiest on them if they were cheating. At least, in public. In private, however, he would scold them for getting caught cheating. A good Slytherin wouldn't get caught.

The shady professor's philosophy notwithstanding, he was still a very good potions master, and Turias respected him for that, if nothing else. His test began began normally, or as normal as it could be given the situation, with Professor Snape having just gestured to a seat waiting for him to start.

Turias chose to do a potion that he had invented a very long time ago, and had not taught anyone else besides Pernelle Flamel. It was well-known, but no one had ever been able to recreate it as Mrs. Flamel hadn't taught anyone else, and had laughed at her husband's attempts to recreate the potion. It had been a challenge for his protege to accomplish, and Turias had taught "Penny" it to check if he had gotten it right when he wasn't there.

It was a potion to extract the magical essence of a being, normally without hurting them, and it could be used in various different ways.

Some of which would be considered quite Dark, but sense Turias came from a prominently Dark sided family, it wouldn't be all that much of an eyebrow raiser. It would be, however, when he would only mention what it could be used for that would be considered "Good". Although the methods were Dark, they were very Good. It was one of those things that would illuminate the fact that just because it was Dark, does not mean it is supposed to only be used for Evil.

Turias had decided that it was about time that the potion was re-introduced to wizarding society. It would also bring some attention to himself, having "rediscovered" such a rare potion. That, or the potions professor would just plagiarize it as his own. He doubted it, as it wasn't in his nature that he had observed, but there was a possibility. There was always that possibility. He had made sure to use the name of the original creator somewhere in there. It wouldn't do for himself not to get credit where credit was due.

The Bat-Of-The-Dungeons had looked up from his marking the dunderheads "work" (He refused to call it actual work, as that implied mental or physical effort or activity to which there was no real evidence he had) to the curiosity that was the Lestrange child. The boy was an enigma, and not at all what the parents were like. The parents were loud, and quite noticeably insane. The male lestrange was harder to notice, as he wasn't as outward about it, but it was there and even a Hufflepuff would notice. The only thing the boy had going for the assumption that he was insane was unhealthily quiet nature, and his parents being unhinged.

The boy always had a smile, and gave a pleasant although silent acknowledgement to anyone regardless of status.

At the moment, the boy was doing some very odd things with the cauldron, and some very odd looking apparatus that he assumed wouldn't be out of place for an alchemist's lab or the muggle equivalent of a potions lab. It was true that potions and alchemy were generally the same thing, there were just two different names for the same thing. An alchemist just might prefer different methods to a potions master, but they were the same thing.

So Severus Snape let the boy continue, all the while watching in interest the things he was doing that was above and beyond a NEWT student might be able to accomplish or probably comprehend.

He knew right there, that even if he turned out a few sandwiches shy of a picnic, the boy would be brilliant. That was, if they got whatever it was they were doing correct.

He was not to be disappointed in the slightest with what he had received. It was one of the best tests Professor Severus Snape had the pleasure of marking, seeing the potential in a boy that had cracked open a potion that had been boggling the minds of many a master of the field. Rumor has it that even the famous Nicholas Flamel, in all his years hadn't been able to do it, with his wife being the only one that had been taught. It was also rumored to be used in the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, a powerful stone that allowed for the creation of the Elixir of Life.

He, of course, tried the instructions set out in the report he had received, and to his surprise it had worked. The boy hadn't cheated with bringing an already made version either. It was awe inspiring, though he'd never speak it aloud, that the boy's - Lestrange, he reminded himself - potion was better than the one he had ended up with. And if the report was to be believed, the potion could be used for quite a few things, and he couldn't wait to see how he could use it for curing Lycanthropy.

It would be a blessing to all to not have the frightening beasts roam around every moon, regardless if there was wolfsbane. He couldn't wait to start researching on it with what he assumed to be a breakthrough.

Severus Snape's face showed a smirk, the only indication of the man's happy mood, and only someone like Albus Dumbledore, one who had known the man for a very long time, would be able to pick up on it.

* * *

Turias and Harry's other exams went in similar ways, with the students thoroughly amazing the teachers with what they knew at their age, and in Harry's case only one month of being in the magical world. Unanimously, they voted for the boys to continue with what they were doing, as it was working.

So enraptured were they, that they failed to mention to the two Apprentices just how the extraordinary what they did was. They even failed to ask Harry to elaborate when he had casually mentioned that he had actually spoken to Turias, and Turias Lestrange spoke back when they had asked who helped Harry before Harry had already left the room.

All of this left the teachers in a state of contemplation.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this in a very long time, but here is another chapter! Hope you like it, and please review. I love reading whatever it is y'all have to say, regardless of what it might be.**


	5. Chapter Echo

**A/N: To clear up some misconceptions some of you might have: The muggle things that Turias will teach Harry isn't in the schedule that the teachers prepared for the two as a guideline. Turias is just teaching him it because he thinks it would help him. Remember, Turias' first life was living out one of the worst-case scenarios of what Harry's life was, so he's trying to teach him some things that he wished he had known. It would have given him an edge, but also that Turias likes teaching, if he teaches someone that wants to learn. In hindsight I could have made that more clear.**

* * *

Chapter Echo

The first year had passed in much the same way as the first month, with monthly check-ins to make sure that Turias and Harry were learning the material that was required of them. The extra material that Harry was learning from Turias was never brought up by Harry, and weather that was from Harry being grateful for learning something more or shyness on his part to ask, Turias was grateful. Turias didn't really want to have it get out that he so much that he shouldn't. He was okay with letting someone know that he knew a great deal more, but he didn't want the others to know just how knowledgeable that Turias was. He was part Slytherin, after all.

That wasn't to say that it passed without anything significant happening. There was, to begin with, Hallowe'en. The events of Halloween had reminded Turias of the events that had transpired when he was eleven years old in his first year. He wouldn't let that happen again. After the Troll incident, to which he had saved Hermione Granger from death, having split off from the crowd to deal with the pest named mountain troll, Turias had only felt slightly bad that Ms. Granger had the image of a troll exploding ingrained in her memory.

He had also taken the thing masquerading under the name Professor Quirrell out, without a lick of shame. He was surprised by the wraith that had fled the now-turned-ash body, as he hadn't remembered the part about Tom being a parasitic wraith, only that the Professor had been after the Philosopher's Stone and that he had to die.

He was saddened by the fact that he had the missed opportunity to capture the smoky being. It would have been fun.

The Professor's absence hadn't gone unnoticed, though. It was eventually assumed that the vampire the man had said was after him, had gotten him, and then the ever-indifferent wizards and witches had only went about with hiring a new person for the position. For the time being, Professor Dumbledore had stepped in temporarily as the defence professor.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to figure out the situation. He had been contacted by his old mentor, Nicholas Flamel, and the main wished to become the potions professor, if it was available. Professor Snape quickly agreed to become the DADA teacher, and the newly vacant position was given to the six-hundred-plus year old man.

The change took place over the course of the holidays, and during that time Turias and Harry had opted for staying at Hogwarts. Turias had gotten Harry some gifts for him, and lo and behold, Harry had gotten an invisibility cloak from someone. Harry had also gotten a gift from his half-giant friend Hagrid, and it was quite possibly the most important for Harry, as sentimental as it was.

In that time Turias had gotten the opportunity to out himself as being the human phoenix to his younger friend, Nicholas. He did it publicly, too. Or, at least public in the sense that anyone that had stayed during the holiday and had been early enough to breakfasted to witness the odd spectacle in a wizarding society.

Turias was speaking in sign language with the infamous man. Of course, being wizards and therefore generally without a need to develop an entirely new language and subsequently a sub culture, the magicals without any roots in the muggle world thought the two as barmy. Dumbledore even adopted a slightly confused expression on his face as to what his mentor was doing.

Turias and Nick knew this, and they having shared the same taste in humour, were enjoying the circumstances thoroughly.

Even better was how it started.

* * *

Turias had spotted Nick first, as per usual when he had been born into a new body. And, as per usual when he was in a younger body, and had not seen Nick in so long, Turias had stocked the poor man for a while before he pounced, literally.

In the great hall, as breakfast was just served, Nick and his wife Pernelle - or Penny - were walking in for said breakfast. That was, until Turias' preteen body had impacted Nick's leaving them both sprawled on the floor. Nock had given a very undignified squawk of indignation, while Turias had just vocalised a boyish sound of delight; Turias was still hugging/holding onto Nick's neck when Nick had managed to get to his feet.

Penny - a nickname by which Turias had given her in her early life, and had been the only one afforded that luxury - had assumed correctly as to who was the one that attacked her husband with hugs, and was giggling in delight at the spectacle.

"It's been a hundred years for me, old friend," Turias whispered into Nick's ear.

His only reply was, "Twenty." Then, followed by a question, "Which number are you up to?"

They let go, and Turias had dropped to his feet to look up at Nick with a single raised eyebrow. "So, after you become silent about your true age, then." He nodded understandably, but the grown man had a distinct air of disappointment about not being afforded that knowledge. It was funny to Turias that even after all the years Nick had been alive, he could still act like a kid at heart. He was glad for this, too, as he was pretty sure that if he lost that, he would lose his longest friends.

They were his only constant in his accursed existence, and he really didn't want to lose them. He didn't want to live that kind of life.

After that initial part of their meeting, Turias had started off with saying a few things in sign language, and then asking after the last twenty years of the couple's lives. He was amused that Nick hadn't been able to recreate what he had taught Penny. At the look of Nick's frustration, he had finally given him a hint, and that was to touch up on some mundane courses.

After their touch up, and discovering that Nick and Pernelle were deciding to adopt another child as the last child that they had adopted at least in spirit was Albus Dumbledore. Turias had suggested for them to adopt one Harry Potter. After all, they would meet and exceed what the public would want for the boy to live with, and Harry himself did need to be placed in a different home. Soon. Turias did not want Harry to live through what he, himself had. No child should go through that treatment.

They agreed to look into it, and Turias knew that that meant they would probably do it, as they would be willing to go from his word alone.

* * *

An interesting fact about privacy spells, and translation charms were that they were fallible. An experience person could overcome any privacy spell, if they knew how, and a translation charm could only be able to translate that which was already part of the spell when it was made. It was one of the reasons why Turias had learned, and taught his close friends sign language, because they could communicate freely in public, and there was no translation charm for it. Add onto the fact that it is extremely unlikely that a magical would be able to know what they were doing, let alone know the language, it was a fairly secure way to have a conversation.

It was also why the Headmaster with the really big nose was so confused, and slightly frustrated. He wanted to know what was going on between his old mentor and father figure, and the child from a Dark background.

To him, the interaction looked like the two were talking animatedly, yet their mouths were not moving, which led the old looking man to think a privacy charm was at play. But despite his expansive knowledge of the subject, he could not do anything that would overcome it. That led the man to think that it was an issue of language barriers. He wasn't wrong, but every and all language charms he tried did not work. He even tried a charm that would normally be able to, after a time of the language being used for an extended time, create a translation charm for it. But, even that did not work.

It probably had something to do with the charm using complex algorithms to differentiate the different sound waves, and then translate it into another language - using algorithms to determine which ones to use as well. Sense there was no voice to go off of, it didn't work. But, the old Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not know this.

Others were in a similar state as the Headmaster, and it was not limited to the Slytherin populace, despite what lesser magicals would assume. The only one there that knew what was being said was Penny, and she was completely content to let the _boys_ catch up before she would have anything worthwhile to say.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this is a very short chapter, but I couldn't come up with anything else for it, and I wanted to upload it. There may be a part two of this chapter, but I don't know.**


End file.
